staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 Lutego 1999
100x100px 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 Karine i Ari (9/26) - serial 8.20 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Dla dzieci: Zimowanki 9.05 Kino Teleferii: Przygody Skippy (16) - serial 9.30 Dla dzieci: Studio Pingwin 10.00 Raven - Śmierć Sheili (6/21) - serial sensac. USA 10.50 Stawka większa niż szycie - teleturniej 11.10 Miniatury 11.15 Przegląd podatkowy (1) 11.20 U progu XXI wieku (2): Lodowata przyszłość 11.45 Znalezione w kiosku: Przegląd podatkowy (2) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes 12.20 Magazyn Notowań 12.50 Klan - telenowela (powt.) 13.15 Bank nauki (6/10) - serial 13.30 Czas na komputer 13.50 Jak znaleźć dobrą pracę 14.00 ABC brydża (17) 14.15 Z Polski rodem 14.35 Manifest Wayne'a - serial 15.05 Twarzą w twarz z Europą 15.30 Teleexpress Junior 15.40 Rower Błażeja 16.30 Moda na sukces (786) - serial 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.05 Randka w ciemno 18.45 Flesz - Wiadomości 18.50 Tata, a Marcin powiedział... 19.00 Wieczorynka: Smerfy - serial 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Kwestia zaufania-dramat USA 21.50 W centrum uwagi 22.15 MdM - program rozrywkowy 22.50 Wieczory pod śledzikiem 23.00 Wiadomości oraz Sport 23.15 Studio sport: Kronika MŚ w narciarstwie alpejskim 23.30 Nocne rozmowy 0.25 Nagie słońce - film włoski 2.00 Muzyczna noc z gwiazdą: Madness (powt.) 2.25 Światła ramp, czyli rzecz o teatrze w Toruniu 2.45 Zakończenie programu 100x100px 7.25 Sport telegram (powt.) 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Złotopolscy (100) - telenowela 9.00 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9.35 Krok za krokiem (99) - serial 10.00 Urodzeni wśród dzikich zwierząt (9) serial dok. 10.30 Zaczarowane wiaderko (1) - serial anim. 11.00 Za wodospadem - film dla młodzieży, USA 12.35 Zimowy przekładaniec 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.40 Za głosem serca (3/13) - serial 14.20 Ślązak Roku 1998 14.50 Ojczyzna polszczyzna 15.10 Podróż do ziemi obiecanej (41) - serial 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Teleadwokat - teleturniej 16.40 Świątek-piątek 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Jeden z dziesięciu 19.05 Ekspres reporterów 19.35 Bajki dla dzieci słabo widzących 20.00 Sukces (8/9) - serial 21.00 III Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej: (1) (powt.) 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Sport telegram 22.45 Doktor Żywago-dramat, USA 1.50 Zakończenie programu 100x100px 7.00 Hej, Arnold "Walentynki" - serial anim. prod. amerykańskiej 7.25 Świat dzikich zwierząt - ser. 7.30 Był sobie człowiek "Wojna stuletnia" - serial anim. 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Nurkowanie w Morzu Czerwonym "Z kamerą wśród głębin" - ser. 9.00 Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial 9.50 Wojna trojańska - poszukiwanie prawdy - serial 10.45 Ostatni bój "Początek wojny" 11.40 CUp «art "Natura" - serial 12.10 Dziedzic na Ballatrae - film 13.05 Świat bez słońca film 14.35 Podwodne spotkania "Malowidła z morskiej głębi"- serial 15.00 Życiorysy z refrenem 15.30 Kość niezgody - program 16.00 Kwiaty w domu i ogrodzie 16.10 Panorama 16.20 Studio Trójki 16.40 Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial 17.30 E O L - Elbląsko-Olsztyński 18.00 PANORAMA 18.10 Panorama lokalna 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy w Trójmieście - magazyn pubL-kulturalny 18.45 45 minut - magazyn 19.30 Hej, Arnold "Walentynki" - serial anim. prod. amerykańskiej 20.00 Świat magii Paula Danielsa 20.40 Robert Chojnacki - koncert 21.30 Panorama 21.40 Punkt - temat dnia 22.00 Kardiochirurg - film 22.55 Siostry "Puszka Pandory" 23.40 Horrory od A do Z - serial 0.30 Zakończenie programu 100x100px 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Kto się boi wstać? - program poranny 07.45 Polityczne graffiti 07.55 Poranne informacje 08.00 Zwierzęta z Zielonego Lasu (6) - serial animowany 08.30 Star Trek: Stacja kosmiczna (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) (101) - serial SF, USA 1994 (45 min) 09.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (640) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996 10.30 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (61) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989-1998 (powt.) 11.30 Ally McBeal (5) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 12.30 Tok szok w Polsacie 13.30 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 Talent za talent 14.30 Kalambury - program dla dzieci 15.00 Gdzie się podziała Carmen SanDiego? (Where On Earth Is Carmen SanDiego? (30) - serial animowany, USA (25 min) 15.30 Strzał w dziesiątkę: gra - zabawa 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Alf (81) - serial komediowy, USA 1986-90 16.45 Na południe (Due South) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1995 17.45 Na własnych śmieciach (On Our Own) (18) - serial komediowy, USA 1994-95 18.15 Świat według Bundych (Married with Children) (224) - serial komediowy, USA 1987 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (62) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989-1998 20.00 Baza Pensacola (Pensacola) (22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997-98 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Komisarz Rex (35) - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1997 21.55 Posterunek Brooklyn (Brooklyn South) (21) - serial kryminalny, USA 1997-98 22.45 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 22.50 Informacje 23.00 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Biznes tydzień 23.20 Polityczne graffiti 23.35 Ameryka 3000 (America 3000) - film SF, USA 1986 01.10 Muzyka na BIS 03.00 Pożegnanie 100x100px 6.25 Dzień dobry w TVN 6.30 Kropka nad i 6.50 Dzień dobry w TVN 6.55 Pod napięciem - talk show 7.30 De De Reporter - prog. dla dzieci 7.45 Inspektor Gadżet (86) - serial anim. 8.10 Łebski Harry (44) - serial anim. 8.35 Conan (34) - serial anim. 9.00 Esmeralda (117) - serial 10.00 Złota klatka (15) - telenowela 11.00 Rozwinąć skrzydła (15) - telenowela 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Telewizjer - magazyn 12.30 Automaniak - magazyn 13.00 Gotuj z Kuroniem 13.30 Maria Izabela (29) - serial 14.00 Inspektor Gadżet (86) - serial anim. 14.25 Łebski Harry (44) - serial anim. 14.45 Conan (34) - serial anim. 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (48) - serial 15.45 California Dreams (46) - serial 16.15 Zwariowana forsa - program rozr. 16.45 Pacific Drive (238) - serial 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer 18.00 Esmeralda (118) - serial 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Maria Izabela (30) - serial 19.55 Pogoda 20.00 Bez szans - film sensac. USA 22.15 Anioł stróż - film sensac. franc. 24.00 Koncert kochanków - film erot. USA 1.25 Granie na ekranie 100x100px 7.45 Świat biznesu - magazyn gospodarczy 8.00 Opowieści z palmowego miasta 33 - serial anim. 8.30 Tajemnice wybrzeża 29 - serial przygodowy, Kanada 9.00 Nie ma jak w domu 104 9.25 Horoskop na dziś 9.30 Z ostatniej chwili 33 10.25 Szczęśliwa ósemka - program muzyczny 10.55 Klub 100 podróży - magazyn turystyczny 11.25 City 277 - serial USA 11.50 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 12.20 Diabelska miłość 29 - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Horoskop na dziś 13.05 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.35 City 278 - serial USA 14.00 Propozycje do listy przebojów podwórkowych 14.05 Tylko jedno życie 121 - serial USA 14.55 Szczęśliwa ósemka - propozycje do listy przebojów 15.00 Loving - serial USA 15.30 Nie ma jak w domu [105 - serial obyczajowy 15.55 Propozycje do listy przebojów podwórkowych 16.00 Już czwarta - informacje, ciekawostki, porady 16.25 Tajemnice wybrzeża 30 16.55 Diabelska miłość 30 17.50 Z ostatniej chwili 34 - serial USA 18.40 Nasze wiadomości 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Lassie 6 - serial dla młodzieży USA 20.00 Kompan - film SF USA 21.40 Amerykański horror - serial 22.00 Nasze wiadomości 22.30 W cztery oczy 23.05 Horoskop na jutro 23.10 Morderstwo nad Rio Grande - thriller USA 100x100px 07.30 Informacje TV-51 07.45 Świat biznesu - magazyn gospodarczy 08.00 Opowieści z palmowego miasta - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Tajemnice wybrzeża - serial przygodowy dla młodzieży, Kanada 09.00 Nie ma jak w domu - serial obyczajowy, Australia 09.25 Horoskop na dziś 09.30 Z ostatniej chwili - serial, USA 10.25 Szczęśliwa ósemka - program muzyczny 10.55 Klub 1001 podróży - magazyn turystyczny 11.25 City - serial, USA 11.50 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 12.20 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 13.00 Horoskop na dziś 13.05 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.35 City - serial, USA 14.00 Propozycje do listy przebojów podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 14.05 Tylko jedno życie - serial, USA 14.55 Szczęśliwa ósemka - propozycje do listy przebojów 15.00 Loving - serial, USA 15.30 Nie ma jak w domu - serial obyczajowy, Australia 15.55 Propozycje do listy przebojów podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 16.00 Już czwarta - informacje, ciekawostki, porady 16.25 Program lokalny 16.50 Flesz 16.55 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.50 Z ostatniej chwili - serial, USA 18.40 Informacje TV-51 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Lassie - serial dla młodzieży, USA 20.00 Kompan (The Companion) - film SF, USA 1994 21.40 Amerykański horror - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.00 Informacje TV-51 22.30 W cztery oczy - rozmowy Antoniego Styrczuli 23.05 Horoskop na jutro 23.10 GORĄCE KINO: Morderstwo nad Rio Grande (Murder on the Rio Grande) - thriller, USA 1993 00.45 Zakończenie programu 100x100px 7.00 Program dnia - TV Polonia zaprasza 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.2S Sport telegram 7.30 Dom - magazyn poradnikowy 7.50 Grajmy w szachy (6) 8.00 Dla dzieci: Drynda (powt.) 8.30 W krainie władcy smoków (22/26) - serial (powt.) 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Zaproszenie: Matka nauki polskiej - program krajozn. (powt.) 9.30 Matki, żony, kochanki (6/12) - serial (powt.) 10.30 Przez Karpaty (6) 11.00 Złotopolscy (45,46) -telenowela 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Diariusz rządowy (powl.) 12.30 Polski dom (11) - rep. (powt.) 13.05 Polska piosenka - program muz. (powt.) 13.25 Stąd drogi w świat wszelkie - rep. (powt.) 13.55 Pegaz - magazyn 14.20 Rewizja nadzwyczajna 14.50 Danie na weekend 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Credo - magazyn katolicki 15.55 Wiersze na dzień powszedni 16.00 Polski dom (lI) -- rep. (powt.) 16.30 Dla dzieci: Ala i As: 16.50 Kolorowe nutki 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Hity z satelity 17.35 Pałer - program muzyczny 18.00 Fitness Club (3/26) - serial 18.30 Kult kina - magazyn filmowy 19.00 Tata, a Marcin powiedział... 19.10 Danie na weekend 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Studio sport 20.05 Matki, żony i kochanki (7/12) - serial 21.05 Grzegorz Turnau w Teatrze Juliusza Słowackiego (l) - koncert 22.00 Przegląd public. (stereo) 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.05 W centrum uwagi (powl.) 23.20 Bolesław Miciński - film dok. 24.00 Porozmawiajmy - program dla ludzi decydujących się na emigrację 0.45 Program dnia - Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 0.50 Kasztaniaki - film amm. (powt.) 1.00 Wiadomości (powt.) 1.30 Fitness Club (3/26) - serial (powt.) 2.00 Kult kina - magazyn (powt.) 2.30 Panorama (powt.) 2.55 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 3.05 Matki, żony, kochanki (7/12) 4.00 Wiersze na dzień powszedni 4.05 Grzegorz Turnau (1) - koncert (powt. ) 5.00 Przegląd public. (powt.) 5.30 Hity z satelity (powt.) 5.50 Danie na weekend (powt.) 6.00 W centrum uwagi (powt.) 6.15 Pałer - program muz. (powt.) 6.40 Polacy na Białorusi - reportaż 7.00 Zakończenie programu 100x100px 06.40 Miłość i dyplomacja - serial obyczajowy 07.05 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 07.50 Odjazdowe kreskówki: O czym szumią wierzby, Bolek i Lolek, Woody Woodpacker 09.00 Wieczór z wampirem - talk-show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 10.05 Columbo - serial kryminalny 11.25 Klan McGregorów - serial obyczajowy 12.15 Karnawały świata: Wirujący taniec derwiszów - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Teleshopping 14.10 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Karuzela przygód - serial dla młodzieży 15.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Bolek i Lolek, Woody Woodpacker, Bionix 16.15 Świromania - serial dla młodzieży 16.40 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial dla młodzieży 17.05 Kameleon 2 - serial SF 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Lassie - serial dla młodzieży 20.00 -22.30 FANTASTYCZNY PIĄTEK: 20.00 Kompan (The Companion) - film SF, USA 1994 21.40 Amerykański horror - serial grozy 22.30 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 22.45 Córka morderców (The Tie That Binds) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995 00.25 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 00.50 Kameleon 2 - serial SF 01.45 Amerykański horror - serial grozy 02.20 Córka morderców (The Tie That Binds) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995 100x100px 6.00 Przytul mnie - program muz. 7.00 Disco Polo Live 8.00 TV Shop 8.30 Sally czarownica (55) - serial anim. (powt.) 9.00 Grace w opałach (82) - serial USA (powt. ) 9.30 Kobra (20) - serial USA (powt.) 10.35 Aniołki Charliego (64) - serial 11.35 Żar młodości (646) - serial 12.30 Micaela (79) - telenowela (powt.) 13.30 Magazyn Motoryzac. Młodych 14.00 Link New Look - magazyn mody 14.30 Na topie - program muzyczny 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Domek na prerii (118) - serial 17.00 Informacje 17.10 Kapitan Jastrząb (83) - serial anim. 17.35 Aniołki Charliego (65) - serial 18.25 Grace w opałach (83) - serial 19.00 Micaela (80) - telenowela 19.50 Infonnacje 20.05 Idź na całość 21.05 Skryta namiętność - thriller ang. 22.40 Zwierzęcy instynkt 3 - film erot. USA 0.20 Przytul mnie 1.20 Piosenka na życzenie 2.20 Pożegnanie 100x100px 7.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim, 7.20 Aktualności filmowe 7.30 Muzyczny Budzik 8.00 Nigdzie Indziej - talk show 8.30 (K) Kraina Kongo Bongo - film anim. 8.55 (K) Przybysze - film USA 10.25 (K) Rock-and-roll latającego spodka - film krótk. 10.40 (K) Miłość i wojna - melodramat USA 12.30 (K) Wydry z Yellowstone - film dok. 13.30 (K) Wiszący ogród - dramat kanad. 15.10 (K) Deser: Śruba - film krótko 15.30 (K) Poziomkowe drzewo - dramat ang. 17.10 (K) Blake i Mortimer - film anim. 17.35 (K) Kraina Kongo Bongo - film anim. 18.00 Nie Przegap 18.05 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim. 18.30 Z pierwszej piłki 18.55 Łapu Capu 19.00 Z pierwszej piłki 19.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim. 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 (K) Gruby i chudszy - komedia USA 21.35 (K) Gliniarz z Beverly Hills 3 - komedia USA 23.20 (K) Wampir w Brooklynie - horror, USA 1.00 (K) Beavis i Butt-head zaliczają Amerykę - film anim. 2.20 (K) Generał - komedia USA 5.10 (K) Afryka (Africa) - dramat obyczajowy, hiszp. 6.45 (K) Minus dziewięć - film krótk. 100x100px 09.05 Człowiek, który aresztował Eichmanna (The Man Who Captured Eichmann) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996 10.40 Fałszywy trop (Mistrial) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996 12.15 Żołnierz królowej Madagaskaru - komedia muzyczna, Polska 1958 13.35 Muppety na wyspie skarbów (Muppet Treasure Island) - film przygodowy, USA 1996 15.15 Hope (For Hope) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996 16.50 One Night Only - Koncert The Bee Gees - koncert (87 min) 18.20 Czy to ty, czy to ja? (It Takes Two) - komedia, USA 1995 20.00 Sprawa Kramerów (Kramer Vs. Kramer) - film obyczajowy, USA 1979 21.45 Batman i Robin (Batman & Robin) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997 23.50 Bez litości (No Mercy) - dramat kryminalny, USA 1986 01.35 Fałszywy trop (Mistrial) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996 03.05 Diagnoza zbrodni (Final Analysis) - thriller, USA 1992 100x100px 5.30 Top Shop 7.00 Zorro - film anim. 7.30 Helena i chłopcy - serial 8.30 Top Shop 13.40 Namiętności - serial 14.30 Magazyn targowy 15.00 Top Shop 17.00 Serial obyczajowy 18.00 Przysmaki życia 19.00 Zorro - film anim. 19.30 Top Shop 20.00 Namiętności - serial 20.55 Serial obyczajowy 21.50 Reportaż z planu . 22.30 Bliżej filmu - magazyn 23.00 Magazyn erotyczny 0.15 Hot Shop 100x100px 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 08.00 Babar - serial animowany, Francja 1989 08.25 Wyspa niedźwiedzi - serial animowany 08.40 Doug - serial animowany, Francja 09.05 Simba, król zwierząt - serial animowany, Włochy 1995 09.35 Książę Atlantydy - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 10.05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 10.30 Portrety: Weterynarz - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 10.45 Cykl Kraj kwitnącej wiśni: Pożerać oczami, Podróż w głąb akwarium, Piękno drzemiące w słodyczach 11.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 12.30 Cykl Made in Great Britain: Dzisiejsza Wielka Brytania - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 13.00 TV Shop 14.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 14.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 15.30 Angielskie ogrody - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 16.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 16.30 Szkolnictwo wyższe w Wielkiej Brytanii - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 17.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 18.00 Babar - serial animowany, Francja 1989 18.25 Wyspa niedźwiedzi - serial animowany 18.40 Doug - serial animowany, Francja 19.05 Simba, król zwierząt - serial animowany, Włochy 1995 19.30 Książę Atlantydy - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 20.00 Muzyczny Koncert Życzeń - teledyski z życzeniami na zamówienie telewidzów 21.00 Telekino Młodszej Telewizji: Niewidzialny człowiek - serial detektywistyczny, USA 1958 21.30 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Eliksir młodości (Little Crazy) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Deborah Koons, wyk. Cully Fredrickson, Susan Brecht, George Castillo (105 min) 23.15 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 100x100px 06.00 Filmy animowane 08.30 Rodzina Glady - serial animowany 09.00 Smykowy weekend z krówką Molly 09.30 Opowieści kota ze starej wierzby - serial animowany 10.00 Marianna - serial historyczny 10.30 Filmy animowane 11.00 Papa Castor opowiada - serial animowany 11.30 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - serial animowany 12.00 Cyferki - Lucyferki - matematyka dla dzieci 12.05 Cudowny zamek - język angielski dla dzieci 12.30 Filmy animowane 13.00 Ordy - serial popularnonaukowy 13.30 Filmy animowane 14.00 Zapytaj, a ja ci odpowiem - serial popularnonaukowy 14.30 Wędrowcy w czasie - serial SF 15.00 Conten i pan Molier - serial historyczny 15.30 Wyprawa do królestwa zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 16.00 U smoka Dodo - program dla dzieci 16.30 POP SMYK - program muzyczny 17.00 Kochajmy straszydła - serial animowany 17.30 Smyk idzie do kina - magazyn filmowy 18.00 Papa Castor opowiada - serial animowany 18.55 Piosenka na dobranoc 19.00 Magazyn muzyczny 19.30 Lista Przebojów - program muzyczny 20.30 Program muzyczny 21.00 Program dla młodzieży 22.00 Zakupy z ATV 22.30 Program muzyczny 00.30 Lista Przebojów - program muzyczny 01.30 Zakupy z ATV 02.00 Program muzyczny 100x100px 06.00 Wielcy kompozytorzy (5/7): Piotr Czajkowski 07.00 Zawód: dziennikarz 07.55 Indianie Ameryki Północnej (7/20): Czirokezi 08.25 Łowcy planet 09.15 Dziewięć spojrzeń na Helsinki 10.20 Kroniki Popular science (10/60) 10.30 Samotna planeta (2/39): Maroko 11.20 Rakiety w kosmosie (5/13): Kobiety w kosmosie 12.15 Zapomniane profesje (1/13): Wyrób gipsu 12.45 Historia Włoch XX wieku (19/42): Mussolini 13.25 Ludzie z gór (1/6): Ricardo Cassin 13.50 Front Narodowy 14.25 Na tropach przyrody: Ludzie Królowej deszczu 14.50 Spotkanie z przodkami (2/5): Pustynna dama 15.20 Słowa miłości 15.55 Clive Anderson - Nasz człowiek (5/6): Kenia i Massai Mara 17.00 Wielkie bitwy historii (15/28): Bitwa pod Połtawą, rok 1709 17.55 Życie i miłości Oscara Wilde'a 19.00 Morze pełne życia (2/26): Powrót do Ras Mohammed 19.25 Mistrzowie jazzu (11/12): Gil Evans 20.35 Nieznane karty historii. Wojna w Wietnamie (2/3): Metody walki 21.30 Wielkie twierdzenie Fermata 22.20 Galeria przestępców (2/10): Lucky Luciano 23.10 Wielkie wystawy: Marc Chagall - malarstwo biblijne 23.35 Cuda europejskiej przyrody (9/12): Mity i legendy 00.30 Aktualności z przeszłości (3) 01.20 Kroniki Popular science (9/60) 100x100px 07.00 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Zbliżenia i przegląd prasy 08.15 Serce dla zdrowia - magazyn ekologiczny 08.30 (WP) Nurkowanie w Morzu Czerwonym - serial dokumentalny 09.00 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.50 (WP) Wojna trojańska - poszukiwanie prawdy - serial dokumentalny 10.45 (WP) Ostatni bój - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Clip'art - serial dokumentalny 12.10 (WP) Dziedzic na Ballatrae (Master of Ballatrae) (1/3) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Douglas Hickox, wyk. Richard Thomas, Michael York, John Gielgud, Timothy Dalton (50 min) 13.05 (WP) Świat bez słońca - film dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 15.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 15.30 Dwór - program K. Marcysiak 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 16.15 Serce dla zdrowia - magazyn ekologiczny 16.30 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 17.30 Lista przebojów TV3 - program D. Grossa 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.30 Granie na ekranie - program W. Albińskiego 19.00 Portrety twórców sztuki - program U. Guźleckiej 19.30 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Świat magii Paula Danielsa - program rozrywkowy 20.40 (WP) Koncert muzyki rozrywkowej 21.30 Włącz i Ty TV3 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Kardiochirurg (Heartsurgeon) (1/3) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Audrey Cooke, wyk. Nigel Havers, Lorcan Cranitch, Orla Brady, John Castle (50 min) 22.55 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 23.40 (WP) Clive Barker's A-Z of Horror - serial dokumentalny 00.35 Zakończenie programu 100x100px 07.00 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08.30 (WP) Nurkowanie w Morzu Czerwonym - serial dokumentalny 09.00 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.50 (WP) Wojna trojańska - poszukiwanie prawdy - serial dokumentalny 10.45 (WP) Ostatni bój - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Clip'art - serial dokumentalny 12.10 (WP) Dziedzic na Ballatrae (Master of Ballatrae) (1/3) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Douglas Hickox, wyk. Richard Thomas, Michael York, John Gielgud, Timothy Dalton (50 min) 13.05 (WP) Świat bez słońca - film dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 15.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 15.30 Edyta Bartosiewicz - koncert 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Nasza antena 16.10 Kronika 16.15 Impreza na 5+ - program dla młodzieży 16.30 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 17.30 Ludzie i wydarzenia 17.35 Rekomendacje kulturalne - magazyn 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Msza święta dla chorych 19.30 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Świat magii Paula Danielsa - program rozrywkowy 20.40 (WP) Koncert muzyki rozrywkowej 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Studio sport 21.50 Nasza antena 22.00 (WP) Kardiochirurg (Heartsurgeon) (1/3) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Audrey Cooke, wyk. Nigel Havers, Lorcan Cranitch, Orla Brady, John Castle (50 min) 22.50 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 23.40 (WP) Clive Barker's A-Z of Horror - serial dokumentalny 00.30 Zakończenie programu 100x100px 07.00 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Magazyn gospodarski 08.20 Poranne granie 08.30 (WP) Nurkowanie w Morzu Czerwonym - serial dokumentalny 09.00 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.50 (WP) Wojna trojańska - poszukiwanie prawdy - serial dokumentalny 10.45 (WP) Ostatni bój - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Clip'art - serial dokumentalny 12.10 (WP) Dziedzic na Ballatrae (Master of Ballatrae) (1/3) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Douglas Hickox, wyk. Richard Thomas, Michael York, John Gielgud, Timothy Dalton (50 min) 13.05 (WP) Świat bez słońca - film dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 15.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 15.30 Panorama lubelska 15.35 Co, gdzie, kiedy? - informator 16.00 Spółka rodzinna - serial obyczajowy 16.30 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 17.35 Magazyn gospodarski 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lubelska 18.35 Telenowyny - magazyn mniejszości ukraińskiej 18.45 Tabor 19.00 Kult kina 19.15 Przed sportowym weekendem 19.30 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Świat magii Paula Danielsa - program rozrywkowy 20.40 (WP) Koncert muzyki rozrywkowej 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Na gorąco - program interwencyjny 22.00 (WP) Kardiochirurg (Heartsurgeon) (1/3) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Audrey Cooke, wyk. Nigel Havers, Lorcan Cranitch, Orla Brady, John Castle (50 min) 22.55 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 23.40 (WP) Clive Barker's A-Z of Horror - serial dokumentalny 00.30 Zakończenie programu 100x100px 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 08.10 Dzień dobry 08.30 (WP) Nurkowanie w Morzu Czerwonym - serial dokumentalny 09.00 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.50 (WP) Wojna trojańska - poszukiwanie prawdy - serial dokumentalny 10.45 (WP) Ostatni bój - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Clip'art - serial dokumentalny 12.10 (WP) Dziedzic na Ballatrae (Master of Ballatrae) (1/3) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Douglas Hickox, wyk. Richard Thomas, Michael York, John Gielgud, Timothy Dalton (50 min) 13.05 (WP) Świat bez słońca - film dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 15.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 15.30 Szkoła 16.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 16.05 Rekwizyty historii 16.20 Lotna - program o ruchu drogowym 16.30 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 17.30 Budżet domowy 17.45 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.30 Zagadki historii 18.45 Miedza do Europy 19.00 Na fali 19.30 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Świat magii Paula Danielsa - program rozrywkowy 20.40 (WP) Koncert muzyki rozrywkowej 21.30 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 22.00 (WP) Kardiochirurg (Heartsurgeon) (1/3) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Audrey Cooke, wyk. Nigel Havers, Lorcan Cranitch, Orla Brady, John Castle (50 min) 22.55 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 23.40 (WP) Clive Barker's A-Z of Horror - serial dokumentalny 00.30 Program na sobotę 100x100px 07.00 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Aktualności 08.10 Rzeszowska karta historii 08.30 (WP) Nurkowanie w Morzu Czerwonym - serial dokumentalny 09.00 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.50 (WP) Wojna trojańska - poszukiwanie prawdy - serial dokumentalny 10.45 (WP) Ostatni bój - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Clip'art - serial dokumentalny 12.10 (WP) Dziedzic na Ballatrae (Master of Ballatrae) (1/3) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Douglas Hickox, wyk. Richard Thomas, Michael York, John Gielgud, Timothy Dalton (50 min) 13.05 (WP) Świat bez słońca - film dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 15.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 15.30 ART - magazyn kulturalny 15.45 Reportaż 16.00 Kartka z kalendarza 16.05 Propozycje na dziś 16.10 Aktualności 16.20 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 16.25 Muzyczna skrzynka 16.30 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 17.30 Studio Przemyśl 17.50 Zapowiedzi weekendu 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności 18.30 Msza święta dla chorych 19.30 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Świat magii Paula Danielsa - program rozrywkowy 20.40 (WP) Koncert muzyki rozrywkowej 21.30 Aktualności 21.40 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 21.45 Scena - program rozrywkowy 22.00 (WP) Kardiochirurg (Heartsurgeon) (1/3) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Audrey Cooke, wyk. Nigel Havers, Lorcan Cranitch, Orla Brady, John Castle (50 min) 22.50 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 23.40 (WP) Clive Barker's A-Z of Horror - serial dokumentalny 00.30 Program na sobotę 100x100px 07.00 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Kurier Poranny 08.10 Obok nas - program społeczny 08.30 (WP) Nurkowanie w Morzu Czerwonym - serial dokumentalny 09.00 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.50 (WP) Wojna trojańska - poszukiwanie prawdy - serial dokumentalny 10.45 (WP) Ostatni bój - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Clip'art - serial dokumentalny 12.10 (WP) Dziedzic na Ballatrae (Master of Ballatrae) (1/3) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Douglas Hickox, wyk. Richard Thomas, Michael York, John Gielgud, Timothy Dalton (50 min) 13.05 (WP) Świat bez słońca - film dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 15.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 15.55 Sekrety Warszawy - konkurs 16.00 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 16.10 Obrazki czyli spotkania z kulturą 16.30 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 17.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 17.40 Sekrety Warszawy - konkurs 17.45 Wieści z Ratusza 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.25 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 18.40 Obok nas - program społeczny 19.00 Klan - serial obyczajowy 19.25 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Świat magii Paula Danielsa - program rozrywkowy 20.40 (WP) Koncert muzyki rozrywkowej 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.35 Prognoza pogody 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Kardiochirurg (Heartsurgeon) (1/3) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Audrey Cooke, wyk. Nigel Havers, Lorcan Cranitch, Orla Brady, John Castle (50 min) 22.55 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 23.40 (WP) Clive Barker's A-Z of Horror - serial dokumentalny 00.30 Zakończenie programu 100x100px 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Fakty poranne 08.15 Fakty Refleks 08.30 (WP) Nurkowanie w Morzu Czerwonym - serial dokumentalny 09.05 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.50 (WP) Wojna trojańska - poszukiwanie prawdy - serial dokumentalny 10.45 (WP) Ostatni bój - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Clip'art - serial dokumentalny 12.10 (WP) Dziedzic na Ballatrae (Master of Ballatrae) (1/3) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Douglas Hickox, wyk. Richard Thomas, Michael York, John Gielgud, Timothy Dalton (50 min) 13.05 (WP) Świat bez słońca - film dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 15.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 15.30 Program dnia 15.35 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 16.00 Fakty popołudniowe 16.05 Mówmy swoje - program dla młodzieży 16.30 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 17.30 Magazyn Aktualności Kulturalnych 17.35 Pałer - magazyn muzyczny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.30 Telewizyjny express reklamowy 18.35 Czarno-białe dźwięki 19.00 Twoja Telewizja Wrocław 19.05 Arte-fakty 19.30 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Świat magii Paula Danielsa - program rozrywkowy 20.40 (WP) Koncert muzyki rozrywkowej 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Fakty Refleks 22.00 (WP) Kardiochirurg (Heartsurgeon) (1/3) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Audrey Cooke, wyk. Nigel Havers, Lorcan Cranitch, Orla Brady, John Castle (50 min) 22.55 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 23.40 (WP) Clive Barker's A-Z of Horror - serial dokumentalny 100x100px 07.00 Hej, Arnold (23/26) - serial animowany 07.25 Świat dzikich zwierząt (88/90) - serial dokumentalny 07.30 Był sobie człowiek (13/26) - serial animowany 08.00 OTV 08.30 Nurkowanie w Morzu Czerwonym (2/5) - serial dokumentalny 09.05 Gorzkie dziedzictwo (169,170/290) - serial obyczajowy 09.50 Wojna trojańska - poszukiwanie prawdy (1/6) - serial dokumentalny 10.45 Ostatni bój (1/3) - serial dokumentalny 11.40 Clip'art (6/13) - serial dokumentalny 12.10 Dziedzic na Ballatrae (Master of Ballatrae) (1/3) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Douglas Hickox, wyk. Richard Thomas, Michael York, John Gielgud, Timothy Dalton (50 min) 13.05 Świat bez słońca - film dokumentalny 14.35 Podwodne spotkania (1/13) - serial dokumentalny 15.00 Życiorysy z refrenem 15.30 OTV 16.30 Gorzkie dziedzictwo (169,170/290) - serial obyczajowy 17.30 OTV 18.00 Panorama 18.10 OTV 19.30 Hej, Arnold (23/26) - serial animowany 20.00 Świat magii Paula Danielsa (2/8) - program rozrywkowy 20.40 Koncert muzyki rozrywkowej 21.30 OTV 22.00 Kardiochirurg (Heartsurgeon) (1/3) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Audrey Cooke, wyk. Nigel Havers, Lorcan Cranitch, Orla Brady, John Castle (50 min) 22.55 Siostry (21/46) - serial obyczajowy 23.40 Clive Barker's A-Z of Horror (2/5) - serial dokumentalny 00.30 Zakończenie programu 100x100px 07.25 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 07.45 Świat biznesu - magazyn gospodarczy 08.00 Opowieści z palmowego miasta - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Tajemnice wybrzeża - serial przygodowy dla młodzieży, Kanada 09.00 Nie ma jak w domu - serial obyczajowy, Australia 09.25 Horoskop na dziś 09.30 Z ostatniej chwili - serial, USA 10.25 Szczęśliwa ósemka - program muzyczny 10.55 Klub 1001 podróży - magazyn turystyczny 11.25 City - serial, USA 11.50 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 12.20 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 13.00 Horoskop na dziś 13.05 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.35 City - serial, USA 14.00 Propozycje do listy przebojów podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 14.05 Tylko jedno życie - serial, USA 14.55 Szczęśliwa ósemka - propozycje do listy przebojów 15.00 Loving - serial, USA 15.30 Nie ma jak w domu - serial obyczajowy, Australia 15.55 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 16.00 Już czwarta - informacje, ciekawostki, porady 16.25 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 16.30 Paragraf - magazyn policyjny 16.50 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 16.55 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.50 Z ostatniej chwili - serial, USA 18.40 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Lassie - serial dla młodzieży, USA 20.00 Kompan (The Companion) - film SF, USA 1994, reż. Gary Fleder, wyk. Kathryn Harrold, Bruce Greenwood, Brion James, Talia Balsam (94 min) 21.40 Amerykański horror - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.00 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 22.30 W cztery oczy - rozmowy Antoniego Styrczuli 23.05 Horoskop na jutro 23.10 GORĄCE KINO: Morderstwo nad Rio Grande (Murder on the Rio Grande) - thriller, USA 1993, reż. Robert Iscove, wyk. Victoria Principal, Peter Onorati, Sean Murray, David Beecroft (90 min) 00.40 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 00.45 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 100x100px 07.30 Program dnia 07.50 Wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 08.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 08.25 Diamenty - serial sensacyjny 09.15 Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson - serial kryminalny 09.40 Dwory i pałace Ziemi Gorzowskiej - program krajoznawczy 09.50 Sąsiedzi - film dla dzieci 11.00 Program lokalny 11.30 Moja firma 12.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy - program sportowo-rozrywkowy 12.45 Ekonomia? Nic trudnego - program popularnonaukowy 12.50 Te okrutne zabijaki - program dokumentalny 13.00 Bellamy - serial kryminalny 13.55 Bezpieczeństwo na drodze - program motoryzacyjny 14.00 Przygody kota Filemona, Krecik, Pomysłowy Dobromir - filmy dla dzieci 14.25 Niezwykłe sporty - program sportowy 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Niebezpieczne kobiety - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Tajemnice natury - program przyrodniczy 15.55 Bezpieczeństwo na drodze - program motoryzacyjny 16.00 Wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 16.25 Flesz Codziennika 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Muzyka w WTK 17.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 17.50 Informator miejski 18.05 Z planu filmowego 18.30 Morskie opowieści - serial dokumentalny 18.55 Mistrzostwa Świata samochodów Formuły I - program sportowy 19.20 Sąsiedzi - film dla dzieci 19.30 Przygody kota Filemona, Krecik, Pomysłowy Dobromir - filmy dla dzieci 19.55 Niezwykłe sporty - program sportowy 20.05 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.30 Spadkobiercy (Inheritors) - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1984, reż. Walter Bannert, wyk. Alexander Berg, Gabriele Bolen, Jaromir Borek, Wolfgang Gasser (89 min) 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Wiadomości sportowe 23.00 Moto-Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.25 Wojownik karate 5 (Karate Warrior 5) - film karate, USA 1992, reż. Larry Ludman, wyk. Ron Williams, Dorian D. Field, Christopher Alan, Richard Goon (89 min) 01.00 Muzyka na dobranoc 100x100px 08.30 Snowboard: Zawody boardercrossowe w Bear Mountain (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 09.00 (P) Narciarstwo klasyczne: PŚ w skokach w Harrachovie (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 10.00 (P) Narciarstwo alpejskie: MŚ w Vail Valley (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 11.00 (P) (na żywo) Biathlon: MŚ w Kontiolahti - bieg mężczyzn 15 km 12.00 (P) Biathlon: MŚ w Kontiolahti - bieg kobiet 12,5 km (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 13.00 Racing Line 13.30 Automobilizm: Andros Trophy w Clermont Ferrand (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 14.00 Snowboard: PŚ w Park City (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 14.30 (P) Narciarstwo alpejskie: MŚ w Vail Valley (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 15.30 (P) Biathlon: MŚ w Kontiolahti - bieg mężczyzn 15 km (wydarzenia dnia) 16.30 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Dubaju - ćwierćfinały 18.30 (P) (na żywo) Narciarstwo alpejskie: MŚ w Vail Valley - slalom gigant mężczyzn - 1 przejazd 19.30 (P) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Dubaju - ćwierćfinały (wydarzenia dnia) 21.00 (P) Narciarstwo alpejskie: MŚ w Vail Valley - slalom gigant mężczyzn - 1 przejazd (wydarzenia dnia) 21.30 (P) (na żywo) Narciarstwo alpejskie: MŚ w Vail Valley - slalom gigant mężczyzn - 2 przejazd 22.30 (P) Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Szwecji - 1 etap (wydarzenia dnia) 23.00 (P) Boks: Walki zawodowców 00.00 Playlife - magazyn 00.30 Magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 01.30 Zakończenie programu 100x100px 03.00 Action: Świat wrestlingu (powt.) 04.00 Automobilizm: Klasycy motoryzacji (powt.) 05.00 Sporty motorowodne - magazyn (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.30 Historia olimpiad (12,13) (powt.) 07.30 Z archiwum sportu: Idole - Giacomo Agostini (powt.) 08.30 Dominion - magazyn reklamowy 09.00 Action: Beach Clash (powt.) 10.00 Z archiwum sportu: Idole - Joey Dunlop (powt.) 11.00 (na żywo) Golf: Dubai Desert Classic 14.00 Bilard: Mistrzostwa Niemiec w Bottrop (powt.) 15.00 World Soccer - magazyn (powt.) 15.30 Powerweek - magazyn hokejowy NHL 16.00 Action: Amerykańscy gladiatorzy 17.00 Kulturystyka: Mecz Niemcy - Austria (powt.) 18.00 Kaskaderzy - magazyn (powt.) 19.00 Gillette World Sport Special (powt.) 19.15 Sport motocyklowy: Rajd na wyspie Man (powt.) 20.15 Motobike - magazyn (powt.) 21.15 Offensiv! - reportaże (powt.) 22.15 Wiadomości sportowe 22.30 Knockout - magazyn bokserski 23.30 Wrestling: WCW 00.30 Wiadomości sportowe 00.45 Gillette World Sport Special (powt.) 01.15 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Kaskaderzy - magazyn (powt.) 02.30 Historia Zimowych Igrzysk Olimpijskich (1) (powt.) 100x100px 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Dallas - serial 09.47 Śniadanie z ARD 10.00 Wiadomości 10.25 Na tropie Różowej Pantery (Trail of Pink Panther) - komedia, W. Bryt. 1982, reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Peter Sellers, David Niven, Herbert Lom, Richard Mulligan (86 min) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Bufet ARD - porady dla ciała i duszy 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Wiadomości 14.03 We własnej osobie: Suzanne von Borsody - film dokumentalny 14.30 Młodzieńcze wybryki Karla (Die Jugendstreiche des Knaben Karl) - komedia obyczajowa, Niemcy 1977, reż. Franz Seitz, wyk. Robert Seidl, Walter Sedlmayr, Eva Maria Meineke, Gustl Bayrhammer (84 min) 15.55 Kreskówki w Jedynce 16.00 Wiadomości 16.03 Wspomnienia telewizyjne - magazyn 16.30 Alfredissimo! - magazyn kulinarny 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 17.43 Informacje regionalne 17.55 Zakazana miłość - serial 18.25 Marienhof - serial 18.55 Herzblatt - magazyn 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Mainz bleibt Mainz wie es singt und lacht - program karnawałowy 00.15 Wiadomości 00.25 Cwaniaki (Wise Guys) - komedia, USA 1986, reż. Brian DePalma, wyk. Danny DeVito, Joe Piscopo, Harvey Keitel, Ray Sharkey (88 min) 01.55 The Flim-Flam Man (Der tolle Mr. Flim-Flam) - film obyczajowy, USA 1966, reż. Irvin Kershner, wyk. George C. Scott, Michael Sarrazin, Sue Lyon, Harry Morgan (100 min) 03.35 Herzbaltt (powt.) 04.25 Na opak - tydzień z Christophem Süßem 05.25 Frankfurcki tramwaj 05.30 Brisant (powt.) 100x100px 05.55 taff (powt.) 06.15 SAM (powt.) 06.45 -08.00 Seriale animowane: 06.45 Rugrats 07.05 Smurfy 07.30 Scooby Doo 08.00 Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991 08.25 Bill Cosby Show (powt.) 08.55 Kto tu rządzi? - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 09.25 Cybill - serial komediowy, USA 1994 10.00 Ognisty wydmuch (Backfire!) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. A. Dean Bell, wyk. Josh Mosby, Robert Mitchum, Kathy Ireland, Telly Savalas (82 min) 11.30 Diagnoza: morderstwo - serial kryminalny, USA 1993 12.30 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1993 13.30 SAM - magazyn południowy 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talkshow 15.00 Andreas Türck: Kobiety są głupsze od mężczyzn. 15.55 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 16.55 Simpsonowie - serial animowany 17.25 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1987 17.55 Pod jednym dachem - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 18.30 Bill Cosby Show 19.00 taff - magazyn publicystyczny 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.15 Karate Tiger (No Retreat, No Surrender) - film sensacyjny, USA/Hongkong 1986, reż. Corey Yuen, wyk. Kurt McKinney, Jean-Claude van Damme, J.W. Fails, Kathie Sileno (90 min) 22.15 Amerykański Ninja 2 (American Ninja 2) - film sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. Sam Firstenberg, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Steve James, Larry Poindexter, Gary Conway (89 min) 00.00 Nocny łowca 2: Ostatnia runda (Final Round) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. George Erschbamer, wyk. Lorenzo Lamas, Anthony De Longis, Kathleen Kinmont, Clark Johnson (75 min) 01.20 Bingo Bongo - komedia, Włochy 1982 (powt.) 03.00 Cinema TV (powt.) 03.40 Reporterzy (powt.) 04.35 Arabella Kiesbauer (powt.) 100x100px 05.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 09.00 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial kryminalny, USA 1987 10.00 Słówka - teleturniej 10.30 Walet, dama, Hörig - teleturniej 11.00 Jörg Pilawa Mamo, kiedy zrozumiesz, że cię nienawidzę. 12.00 Vera w południe: Sport jest przecież niebezpieczny! 13.00 Sonja: Dlaczego oddałaś mnie do domu dziecka? 14.00 Trapper John, M.D. - serial obyczajowy, USA 1979 15.00 Star Trek - Następne pokolenie - serial SF, USA 1988 16.00 Słoneczny patrol - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989 17.00 Każdy z każdym - teleturniej 17.30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 BLITZ - magazyn 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.50 Aktualności sportowe 18.55 BLITZLICHT - magazyn 19.15 Extreme Ghostbusters - serial animowany, USA 1997 19.45 Men in Black - serial animowany, USA 1997 20.15 Star Trek - Voyager - serial SF, USA 1997 21.15 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 22.15 Na własne ryzyko (Living in Peril) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Jack Ersgard, wyk. Rob Lowe, James Belushi, Dean Stockwell (88 min) 00.05 Harald Schmidt Show 01.10 Słodka zemsta (Sweet Revenge) - film sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. Mark Sobel, wyk. Martin Landau, Nancy Allen, Ted Shakelford, Sal Lani (87 min) 02.35 Harald Schmidt Show (powt.) 100x100px 07.00 Panorama alpejska 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Czas na kulturę (powt.) 09.45 Magazyn regionalny 10.30 W drodze przez Saksonię - cykl krajoznawczy 11.00 Świadkowie wieku: Heinz Friedrich w rozmowie z Karlem Otto Saurem 12.00 Nocne studio - Volker Panzer i goście 13.00 HITEC (powt.) 13.30 Giełda (powt.) 14.00 In memoriam Art - wspomnienia o Arcie Blakey'u 14.45 Sport pod lupą - filmy, fakty, opinie 15.15 Romantyka kolei żelaznej 15.45 Spotkania obcych gatunków - reportaż przyrodniczy ze Szwajcarii, reż. Andreas Moser 16.45 Sąsiedzi w Europie - Francja: Plac dla Króla Słońca - film dokumentalny 17.30 Wizyta - magazyn 18.15 Wyprawy do sztuki: Europa Wschodnia - serial dokumentalny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Zwierzęta przed kamerą: Mistrzowie uwodzenia - film dokumentalny 20.55 Zobaczyć Wenecję i...: Bulthaupt w Wenecji - reportaż 21.25 Notatki z zagranicy 21.30 Giełda 3sat - magazyn gospodarczy 22.00 Wiadomości 22.25 Święto satyry: highlights 2 - program kabaretowy 23.10 Csajok (Bitches) - dramat obyczajowy, Węgry 1995, reż. Ildiko Szabo, wyk. Enikö Eszenyi, Dorottya Udvaros, Mariann Szalay, Laszlo Galffi (91 min) 00.45 Spojrzenia z boku: Kultura współżycia 00.50 10 przed 10 - szwajcarski magazyn informacyjny 01.15 Czas na kulturę (powt.) 01.55 Jazzfest Berlin '98 100x100px 06.00 Bumpety Boo - serial animowany (powt.) 06.25 Bob in a Bottle - serial animowany 06.50 Barney i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.15 Zielone żabki - serial animowany 07.40 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 08.05 Cubitus - serial animowany 08.30 Bumpety Boo - serial animowany 08.50 Słodka dolina - serial (powt.) 09.15 Infomercial 09.45 Hit Clips - magazyn muzyczny 11.25 Skippy - serial animowany 11.50 Bionic Six - serial animowany (powt.) 12.15 Mummies Alive - serial animowany (powt.) 12.40 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 13.05 Rotznasen - piosenki dla dzieci 13.10 Cubitus - serial animowany 13.35 101 dalmatyńczyków - serial animowany 14.05 Bob in a Bottle - serial animowany (powt.) 14.35 Syrenka Arielle - serial animowany (powt.) 15.00 Lucky Luke - serial animowany 15.25 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany (powt.) 15.50 Skippy - serial animowany 16.15 Michel Vaillant - serial animowany 16.40 Bionic Six - serial animowany 17.05 Bob Morane - serial animowany 17.30 Mummies Alive - serial animowany 17.55 DODO - serial animowany 18.00 Tale Spin - serial animowany 18.30 101 dalmatyńczyków - serial animowany 18.55 Syrenka Arielle - serial animowany 19.25 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.45 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 Kreskówki: Walentynki Myszki Miki 21.10 Zrobię karierę w filmie (I Ought to Be in Pictures) - komedia, USA 1982, reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. Walter Matthau, Ann-Margret, Dinah Manoff, Lance Guest (107 min) 23.00 Sweet and Short (Mr. Sweet und das Chaos) - komedia, RPA 1991, reż. Gray Hofmeyer, wyk. Leon Schuster, Casper de Vries, Joanna Weinberg (powt.) 00.30 Infomercial 01.00 Program nocny 100x100px 06.30 Między nami - serial (powt.) 07.00 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial (powt.) 07.30 St-Tropez - serial (powt.) 08.30 Magazyn reklamowy 09.30 Zagubiony w czasie - serial (powt.) 10.30 Hans i hipopotamy - film dokumentalny 11.00 VOXTOURS - magazyn podróżnika 12.00 Kucharski pojedynek - show 13.00 St-Tropez - serial 14.00 Między nami - serial 14.30 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial 15.00 21 Jump Street - serial 16.00 Żar tropików - serial 17.00 Dobra gadka, wielki szmal - talkshow 17.50 Wiadomości 18.15 Pojedynek prominentów - show 19.15 Zagubiony w czasie - serial SF, USA 1989/93 20.15 Quigley na antypodach (Quigley Down Under) - western, USA 1990, reż. Simon Wincer, wyk. Tom Selleck, Laura San Giacomo, Alan Rickman (115 min) 22.10 Never Too Young to Die (Lance - Strib niemals jung) - film obyczajowy, USA 1985, reż. Gil Bettman, wyk. John Stamos, Vanity, gene Simmons, George Lanzenby (85 min) 00.05 Wiadomości 00.20 Magazyn o północy 00.55 DCTP Night Club 04.00 Never Too Young to Die (Lance - Strib niemals jung) - film obyczajowy, USA 1985 (powt.) 05.40 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych 100x100px 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą 09.00 Co jest grane? - muzyczne doniesienia Vivy 10.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości muzycznych 11.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 12.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Amica Tv - Live - talkshow 14.00 Co jest grane? - muzyczne doniesienia Vivy 15.00 Interaktiv Live - teledyski na telefon 17.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów (Lenny Kravitz) 18.00 kEwL - show 19.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości muzycznych: Will Smith 20.00 Viva-Family - show Franka Lämmermanna 21.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 23.00 Berlin House - nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej (techno, trans, ambient, house) 00.00 Film ab - magazyn (kino, premiery, festiwale, gwiazdy) 01.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy 02.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy (Daniel Z.) 03.00 Taneczna noc Vivy 100x100px 06.00 Rozruch - magazyn poranny 07.00 Top Selection - telewidzowie wybierają hity dnia 08.00 Rozruch - magazyn poranny 09.00 Przeboje non stop 12.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 13.00 Przeboje non stop 16.00 Wybierz Mtv - program na żywo redagowany w oparciu o muzyczne propozycje telewidzów 18.00 Lista przebojów tanecznych 20.00 Top Selection - telewidzowie wybierają hity dnia 21.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 22.00 Mtv Amour - erogenna strefa muzyki 23.00 Mtv ID - show 00.00 Party Zone - taneczna muzyka w gorących rytmach funk, soul, reggae, hiphop 02.00 The Grind - gorące melodie i jeszcze gorętsze tańce 02.30 Noc z teledyskami 100x100px 07.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 07.30 (P) Z praktyki Harry'ego 08.00 (P) Nowe przygody Black Beauty 08.30 (P) Lassie: Ojciec i syn 09.00 (P) Opowieści o koniach: Canadian Mounties 09.30 (P) Going Wild: Octopus Garden 10.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 10.30 Odkrywamy świat z Kapitanem Cousteau: Madagaskar - wyspa serca i duszy 11.30 (P) Pogotowie dla dzikich zwierząt 12.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Zaginiona rzeka 12.30 (P) Weterynarz 13.00 (P) The Blue Beyond 14.00 W obronie przyrody 14.30 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Oslona przeciw Dingo 15.00 (P) Ochrona przyrody 15.30 (P) Człowiek i przyroda 16.30 (P) Z praktyki Harry'ego 17.00 (P) Jack Hanna odwiedza zoo: Angielskie zoo 17.30 (P) Weterynarz 18.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom. Program śledzi losy skrzywdzonych zwierząt 18.30 Śmiercionośne zwierzęta Australii: Wody przybrzeżne i otwarty ocean 19.00 (P) Nowe przygody Black Beauty 19.30 (P) Lassie: Chłopcy i dziewczęta 20.00 (P) Odkrywamy świat z Kapitanem Cousteau: Australia - Wielka Rafa Koralowa 21.00 (P) Weterynarz 21.30 (P) Zwierzęce archiwum X 22.00 (P) Dzikie oceany: Karaiby 22.30 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 23.00 (P) Okrutna pora roku 23.30 (P) Szkoła weterynaryjna 00.30 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 01.00 Zakończenie programu 100x100px 06.00 SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Omer i gwiezdne dziecko 06.30 Mrugający Bill 07.00 Wiadomości 07.30 Tabaluga 08.00 Sylwester i Tweety 09.00 Laboratorium Dextera 10.00 To ja, łasiczka 11.00 Animaniacy 12.00 Beetlejuice 13.00 Tom i Jerry 14.00 Scooby Doo 15.00 Freakazoid! 16.00 The Powerpuff Girls 17.00 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Krówka i kurczak 19.00 Flintstonowie 20.00 Tom i Jerry 20.30 Looney Tunes - zbzikowane historie 21.00 Kreskówki nad kreskówkami 21.30 Cultoons - kultowe kreskówki 22.00 Dwa głupiutkie pieski 22.30 Johnny Bravo 23.00 The Powerpuff Girls 23.30 Laboratorium Dextera 00.00 Krówka i kurczak 00.30 To ja, łasiczka 01.00 Scooby Doo 01.30 Kocia ferajna 02.00 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 02.30 Przebojowe kocięta 03.00 Ivanhoe 03.30 Omer i gwiezdne dziecko 04.00 Mrugający Bill 04.30 Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 05.00 Ivanhoe 05.30 Tabaluga 100x100px 13.00 Śnieżne safari: La Tuque, Quebec 13.30 Stalowe szlaki: Stalowy ocean 14.00 Travel Live 14.30 (P) Festyny i uroczystości: Jedzenie i romantyczność w Weronie 15.00 Smaki Włoch: Campania 15.30 Podróż dookoła świata: Wietnam, Zatoka Trzech Tysięcy Smoków 16.00 Na szczycie świata: Wielkie miasta Europy 17.00 Tu i tam: Patagonia 17.30 Wyprawa do dzikiej Afryki: Tswalu, Kalahari, Namibia i Południowa Afryka 18.00 Stalowe szlaki: Stalowy ocean 18.30 Śnieżne safari: La Tuque, Quebec 19.00 (P) Festyny i uroczystości: Jedzenie i romantyczność w Weronie 19.30 (P) W drodze: Portugalia 20.00 (P) Szlak Widlake'a: Chiny - starożytne rytmy i nowoczesne prądy 21.00 Wakacyjne plany: Algarve i Kuba 21.30 Tu i tam: Patagonia 22.00 Na szczycie świata: Wielkie miasta Europy 23.00 Podróż dookoła świata: Wietnam, Zatoka Trzech Tysięcy Smoków 23.30 Wyprawa do dzikiej Afryki: Tswalu, Kalahari, Namibia i Południowa Afryka 00.00 (P) W drodze: Portugalia 00.30 (P) Wirujący świat: Tajlandia 01.00 Zakończenie programu 100x100px 09.00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 09.30 (P) Podróże na chybił-trafił 10.00 (P) Bush Tucker Man: Opowieści o przetrwaniu 10.30 (P) Świat według Anne Walker: Indie 11.00 (P) A co, jeśli?: Pozaziemski kontakt 12.00 (P) Narzędzia wojny: Tygrys - niemiecka taktyka czołgowa 13.00 (P) Stan pogotowia: Niebezpieczeństwo oczekiwania 13.30 Świat przygód: Afrykańscy poszukiwacze przygód 14.00 Powietrzny ambulans 14.30 (P) Katastrofa: Trujący obłok 15.00 (P) Katastrofa: Ogniowa pułapka 15.30 (P) Poza rok 2000 16.00 (P) Pogromcy duchów: Ludzie, którzy rozmawiają z duchami 16.30 (P) Z akt sądowych: Mieć wiarę 17.00 (P) Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 17.30 (P) Świat według Anne Walker: Indie 18.00 (P) Szaleństwa na kółkach 18.30 (P) Łowcy nagród 19.00 (P) Weterynarz 19.30 Australia z bliska 20.30 (P) Świetne rozwiązanie: Energia 21.00 (P) Przygody w interiorze: Przygody w australijskim buszu 21.30 (P) Afryka niezbadana 22.00 (P) Prędkość! Wypadek! Ratunek! 23.00 (P) Wojna i cywilizacja: Cena wojny 00.00 (P) Narzędzia wojny: Tygrys - niemniecka taktyka czołgowa 01.00 (P) Łowcy nagród. Ted Oliver jedyny Brytyjczyk w USA 02.00 (P) Łowcy skarbów 02.30 (P) Szaleństwa na kółkach 03.00 Zakończenie programu 100x100px 07.00 Przedtakt - muzyka na dzień dobry 08.30 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 10.00 Pełne brzmienie - muzyka i nie tylko 12.00 Jazz ONYX (powt.) 13.00 Pełne brzmienie - muzyka i nie tylko 15.30 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 16.00 Pełne brzmienie: Tour Tips - muzyka, wywiady, nowinki 19.00 ONYX Country Club (powt.) 20.00 HOSSA - przeboje ONYX'a 20.30 Pełne brzmienie - muzyka i nie tylko 22.00 Muzyczne przytulanki - muzyka i czułości 23.00 Senne nuty - muzyka na dobranoc 00.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 01.00 Zakończenie programu 100x100px 06.00 CARTOON NETWORK - SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Figle Flintstonów 06.30 Dink, mały dinozaur 07.00 Richie Rich 07.30 Latające maszyny Dastardly'ego i Muttleya 08.00 Droopy i Dripple 08.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 09.00 Laboratorium Dextera 09.30 Johnny Bravo 10.00 Krówka i kurczak 10.30 Nowe przygody Kapitana Planety 11.00 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 11.30 Odlotowe wyścigi 12.00 Kocia ferajna 12.30 Rodzina Addamsów 13.00 Jetsonowie 13.30 Flintstonowie 14.00 Co za kreskówka! 14.15 Miś Yogi 14.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 15.00 Droopy - mistrzem detektywów 15.30 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 16.00 Nowe przygody Kapitana Planety 16.30 Scooby Doo 17.00 Johnny Bravo 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Krówka i kurczak 18.30 Krówka i kurczak 19.00 Flintstonowie 19.30 Flintstonowie 20.00 NOCNY SEANS FILMOWY TCM: Brigadoon - komedia, USA 1954, reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Gene Kelly, Van Johnson, Cyd Charisse, Barry Jones (104 min) 21.45 Mieć i nie mieć (To Have and Have Not) - film wojenny, USA 1944, reż. Howard Hawks, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Lauren Bacall, Walter Brennan, Dan Seymour (96 min) 23.25 Tak niewielu (Never So Few) - dramat wojenny, USA 1959, reż. John Sturges, wyk. Frank Sinatra, Gina Lollobrigida, Steve McQueen, Peter Lawford (117 min) 100x100px 07.00 Ooh la la - magazyn mody 07.30 Prawo ziemi - serial 08.30 Dallas - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 09.30 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia 10.30 Inny świat - serial obyczajowy 11.30 Port Charles - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 12.00 Drogie świętoszki - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995 12.30 Sąsiedzi - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1986 13.00 Wszystkie moje dzieci - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Szpital Wszystkich Świętych - serial, Australia 1998 15.00 Prawo ziemi - serial 16.00 Wakacje miłości - serial 17.00 Dallas - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 18.00 Ooh la la - magazyn mody 18.30 Drogie świętoszki - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995 19.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia 20.00 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy, USA 1996 20.30 Grace w opałach - serial komediowy, USA 1993-98 21.00 Zbrodnia w Devil's Glen (Murder at Devil's Glen) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Paul Shapiro, wyk. Rick Schroeder, Jack Noseworthy, Michael Easton (95 min) 22.45 Raven/Highlander: The Raven - serial sensacyjny, 1998 23.45 Kiedy kule łamią kości (When the Bukkets Hits the Bone) - film kryminalny, USA 1995, reż. Damian Lee, wyk. Jeff Wincott, Michelle Johnson, Doug O'Keefe, Gordon Thomson (94 min) 01.20 Ramię w ramię (American Yakuza ) - thriller, USA/Japonia 1993, reż. Frank Cappello, wyk. Viggo Mortensen, Michael Nouri, Franklyn Ajaye, Robert Forster (96 min) 03.00 Kama Sutra (Kama Sutra: A Tale of Love/Tara and Maya) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Mira Nair, wyk. Indira Varma, Naveen Andrews, Ramon Tikaram, Sarita Choudhury (115 min) 100x100px 07.30 Przy świetle księżyca - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Bill Corcoran, wyk. Donna Mills, David Beecroft, Frances Hyland, Kay Tremblay (90 min) 09.00 W poszukiwaniu ojca (Replacing Dad) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Joyce Chopra, wyk. Mary McDonnell, Tippie Hedren, Jack Coleman (90 min) 10.30 Lawman Without a Gun - dramat, USA 1978, reż. Jerrold Freedman, wyk. Lou Gossett Jr., Clu Gulager, Mary Alice, James McEacheon (100 min) 12.05 Po kawałku (Picking up the Pieces) - film obyczajowy, USA 1985, reż. Paul Wendkos, wyk. Margot Kidder, David Ackroyd, James Farentino, Ari Mayers (90 min) 13.35 Miłość zadrwiła z Andy Hardy'ego (Love Laughs at Andy Hardy) - komedia, USA 1946, reż. Willis Goldbeck, wyk. Mickey Rooney, Bonita Granville, Lewis Stone, Sara Haden (94 min) 15.10 Obsesja na punkcie mężatki (Obsessed with a Married Woman) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Richard Lang, wyk. Jane Seymour, Andre Gower, Dori Brenner, Rihard Masur (95 min) 16.45 Jak wyjść za mąż w Buffalo Jump (Getting Married in Buffalo Jump) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Eric Till, wyk. Wendy Crewson, Paul Gross, Marion Gilesnan, Victoria Snow (97 min) 18.25 Przyjaciele (Threesome) - film obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Lou Antonio, wyk. Stephen Collins, Joel Higgins, Deborah Raffin, Susan Hess (95 min) 20.00 Ściana (The Wall) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Joseph Sargent, wyk. Edward James Olmos, Savion Glover, Ruby Dee, Frank Whaley (95 min) 21.35 Karygodne zaniedbanie (Reckless Disregard) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1985, reż. Harvey Hart, wyk. Ronny Cox, Tess Harper, Mark Humphrey, Kate Lynch (95 min) 23.10 Walc w chmurach (Cloud Waltzer) - film obyczajowy, USA 1987, reż. Gordon Flemyng, wyk. Kathleen Beller, Francois-Eric Gendron, Paul Maxwell, Therese Liotard (100 min) 00.50 Miłość zadrwiła z Andy Hardy'ego (Love Laughs at Andy Hardy) - komedia, USA 1946, reż. Willis Goldbeck, wyk. Mickey Rooney, Bonita Granville, Lewis Stone, Sara Haden (94 min) 02.25 Obsesja na punkcie mężatki (Obsessed with a Married Woman) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Richard Lang, wyk. Jane Seymour, Andre Gower, Dori Brenner, Rihard Masur (95 min) 04.00 Jak wyjść za mąż w Buffalo Jump (Getting Married in Buffalo Jump) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Eric Till, wyk. Wendy Crewson, Paul Gross, Marion Gilesnan, Victoria Snow (97 min) 05.40 Przyjaciele (Threesome) - film obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Lou Antonio, wyk. Stephen Collins, Joel Higgins, Deborah Raffin, Susan Hess (95 min) 100x100px 06.00 Pod wiatr (55) 07.00 Zemsta (70) 08.00 W sidłach namiętności (35) 09.00 Siostry (45) 10.00 Pod wiatr (54) 11.00 Zemsta (69) 12.00 W sidłach namiętności (34) 13.00 Siostry (44) 14.00 Pod wiatr (55) 15.00 Zemsta (70) 16.00 W sidłach namiętności (35) 17.00 Siostry (45) 18.00 Pod wiatr (54) 19.00 Zemsta (69) 20.00 W sidłach namiętności (34) 21.00 Siostry (44) 22.00 Pod wiatr (55) 23.00 Zemsta (70) 00.00 W sidłach namiętności (35) 01.00 Siostry (45) 02.00 Zakończenie programu 100x100px 20.00 Jam Zone 23.30 Grooves 00.00 Midnight Love 01.00 Bet Soundstage 02.00 Jam Zone 05.30 Grooves Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nasza TV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 51 Zielona Góra z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ATV 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Bydgoszcz z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Kraków z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Lublin z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Łódź z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Rzeszów z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WOT z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Wrocław z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Regionalna z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TeDe z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD "Das Erste" z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super RTL z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VOX z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ONYX z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network/TCM z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Bet On Jazz z 1999 roku